Empire's End Sequal announcement!
by jedi7000nathan
Summary: Read inside for details: this is my formal announcement of one of three sequels to Empire's End: and chronogolically the first, I'm posting this as a harem list and request for suggestions for this project which won't start until Empire's End is finished but leave suggestions in the reviews


The Kuroinu Challenge: Kuroinu x Akame Ga Kill crossover edition: Challenge accepted

Saving the Beauties and killing the Demons (Temporary Title if you guys can come up with something better)

**Welcome my fans and this is an announcement of one of two sequels to Empire's End; work won't begin on these until that is finished but because of the fact these stories are confirmed I think the time has come for posting of the Harem list.**

**In this story set two years after the events of Empire's End Tatsumi thru circumstances that will be explained in the actual story along with a few elite Night Raid members, all from his harem, and a few others will travel and be stuck on the world Eostia, also known as Eve the moon of Tatsumi's Homeworld of Eden. In this story Tatsumi will be inserted into the world of Kuroinu, a world with an even more twisted and demented canon then AGK, a world where the villain desires to make a world where men are dominant and all women are sex toys to be played with by the men. Naturally I'm taking some creative liberties to make this threat even more serious but the goals remain the same Tatsumi must save Eostia from this evil and stop it from coming to pass and along the way earn the love, trust and affection of the people of Eostia, along with adding the lovely beauties of this world to his harem and give them the love they deserve and preserve them from being raped by monsters.**

** So without further aidu the harem list: All the girls from Empire's End are still part of the harem however since only a few will actually be in the story only those girls will be listed and don't worry Tatsumi's still with them but they just aren't in this story.**

**First the Empire's End girls.**

**Aria (Obviously, Tatsumi goes nowhere without her)**

**Sheele (I'm not letting her out of my sight as far as characters go)**

**Seryu Ubiquitous ( Tatsumi's most active partner and devoted wife)**

**Mez **

**Suzuka**

**Cosmina**

**Akame**

**Leone**

**And Esdeath (Again like Aria Tatsumi goes nowhere without her)**

**Now for the Kuroinu girls**

**Celestine (Obviously)**

**Alica (She deserves better)**

**Maia (Again really deserves better)**

**Prim (Sisters stick together)**

**Kaguya **

**Queen Origa Discordia (Tatsumi's the guy for her)**

**Chloe (Obviously comes with Origa)**

**Luu-Luu (Not a loli, she's bustier, doesn't have the tail and wears more realistic clothing, also still a Halfling)**

**Claudia (Her husband still dies unfortunately)**

**Any number of girls from this show, names are appreciated for them.**

**Also from a few other animes girls will also be part of the harem.**

**Overlord girls first.**

**Albido**

**Shaltear**

**Aura Bella Fiora**

**Clementine (Empire's End Clementine)**

**Evileye**

**Pleiades Battle Maids (All of them)**

**Arche Eeb Reil Fort**

**Enri**

**All the girls in the series honestly**

**Also, all the girls from Kyonyuu Fantasy, Catue, Himikishi Angelica, Elf Princess Nina, and Elven Laid will be in the harem.**

**The villain for the series will be Volt, the main villain of Kuroinu but with a twist he is the Arch-Demon son of Valtor and Delab, his subordinates who are villains from the other animes that this is a crossover with are also demons in human form. Also Volt is twice as powerful as Honest and way more evil; so he and Tatsumi will be serious enemies of each other, granted neither will know the other's true intentions as both will be going into this story blind to each other's identity.**

**With this list out of the way feel free to add additional suggestions; this story will end up about 60 chapters like Empire's End (Which not counting Omakes will be 64 in total) and will be an interesting story of Tatsumi being Tatsumi. Also expect the lemons to happen quicker as this is Kuroinu, however that does not mean there will not be relationship building, Tatsumi is Tatsumi and usually does build up a relationship with a girl before well banging them, granted there are those who just throw themselves at him in which he'll gladly accept them but I want to have things be serious here. This will also be more light-hearted then Empire's End but still dark as this is dark fantasy universe. Also Erasiel Darkar and Linzi will be making apperances in this story as they are still Tatsumi's chroniclers and will be till he dies; Erasiel won't be too OP and out of respect for Tatsumi let him have most of the ladies, though I may throw a few at him just because well Erasiel Darkar is Erasiel Darkar and remains the loveable nymphomaniac Phoenix that he is, but he is a gentleman.**

** So that's all for now: any suggestions for this story are welcome; also refrain from watching the source material for Kuroinu, that stuff is nightmare fuel for good people like me and unless you are a fan of watching the bad guy win in a horrible manner don't watch it I did and really regret it. So lesson learned read fanfics for source material on Kuroinu if I want to not wash my eyes out.**

** Until next time this has been Nathan, THAT'S A WRAP! **


End file.
